


Too Late to See the Spark

by CasualtyOfAFandomWar



Category: Original Work
Genre: "Lucky" character, Angst, Character Death, Deppressed Main character, Did i mention theyre Not having a fun time?, Flash Fiction, Giant wolves and plants, Hurt No Comfort, Open side wound, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Post Apocalyptic World, burning pain in arms, death to everyone/everything, drug overdose, unnamed main character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualtyOfAFandomWar/pseuds/CasualtyOfAFandomWar
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world, our main character deems life isn't worth living anymore. Thrust into a world he never wanted to live in and covered in scars, blood, and open wounds he deems downing a bottle of pills is better than living.





	Too Late to See the Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm alive. Anyways happy 2021 I suppose. Uh. I'm a lot more depressed now than I was when I first wrote it but here, have the only thing I've managed to finish in the past two (god, its three now) years. 
> 
> Also, if your reading this, are you okay?

The old city was all that awaited me as I trudged through the overflowing river at the city's entrance. Wow, the landscape had changed quite drastically in the last few years. Gone were the smooth, barely rolling hills full of grain and fences. Now, the never-ending fields were covered in a huge layer of foliage. The ground beneath me was hard and red, like a bunch of dried out clay. Considering where this city used to be, that's most likely what it once was. Now, it was anyone guesses as to what covered the landscape.

The river I was currently crossing was at the bottom of a ‘small canyon’, as I had previously dubbed things like this. Getting down was harder than most would think because the overabundant vines decided to grow thinner in this part of the land. Instead of the person-sized vines that fell from the huge trees, the vines here were just barely as thick as my forearm. At least the vines here were prettier, with their bright blue flowers that spiraled down the vines. 

I took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the burning pain in my sides and the growing numbness in my legs. I dug my right hand further into my wound, hoping to stop the ever-flowing river of blood pouring out of me. Thankfully the river here wasn't so deep, but I still had to climb up the thirty-foot wall of rock in front of me. I had searched for a few days, but after finding no other signs of life I had decided to be the first to cross. I gasped after I exited the water, shivering from the breeze that flowed through the canyon. 

I hoped that I could make it up the rock wall before the sunset. I estimated I had about three hours until my light went out, and only one until the sunset. I still needed to search the city for a suitable resting place, a bed, and a bit of food before I said goodbye. I sighed, running my free hand through my muddy hair, trying to at least make myself presentable.

Looking up at the imposing wall, I noticed the small details. A few birds had made their homes on the small ridges, so I could make sure to avoid them on my way up. No use harming the wildlife, after all. None of the vines I used to get down would reach far enough to help me up, and there weren't any vines on this side. Of course, this wasn't going to be easy at all. 

I limped up to the rock wall, grabbed a hold of the first handhold and gritted my teeth. Hoisting myself up I tried not to immediately let go from my exhaustion. I knew through the pain that it would be worth it, once I made it up the wall. As I looked up, the wall suddenly seemed to grow bigger the longer I looked at it. I continued climbing.

After an unidentified amount of time, I reached the top. Instead of being happy, I simply curled up in the last rays of the rapidly dying sun until it set. I let the pale yellow wash over me, returning some semblance of warmth before I staggered to my feet. My side was burning more than it was before, and I silently cursed. At least I won't be around to feel the infection. That's one bonus of this whole situation.

I sighed, shaking my head and slapping myself. I hardly noticed the blood coating my fingers. I still had a while to go and so little time to get there. I needn't think farther than now, I reminded myself while trudging through debris on autopilot. My breaths were becoming more painful, turning from a slight itch to an aggravation to pain akin to a needle dragging down the inside of my throat. I was almost glad that my side had gone numb before I shooed that thought from my brain as quickly as it came. Feeling here would get in the way, I reminded myself. 

The sun finally set as I properly entered the city. The howls of wolves could be heard in the distance, and I wondered if they would be able to get to me. Least it would be quick, my cynical side said. My hopeful side shushed them. 

Looking over the area I had just entered with new urgency as I felt blood slowly rising through my throat, I spotted a half-caved in building. A faded red cross still hung above the entrance, and I dragged my now half-limp leg and burning lungs through the open doors. The ground was littered with shattered glass, and the inside was not much better. There didn't seem to be anything rotting in this area, which was a good thing. 

Closest to the door were wraps of all kinds, but I passed them by. I wouldn't be needing it for much longer. I spotted a few things in the back that could help, but I turned instead to the two standing rows of medicine. I looked through about a shelf before my eyes became too blurry to read the names. I searched for a familiar gold-yellow bottle with its white cap before twisting it open. I swallowed before I started chugging the bottle, hoping to get enough in my system.

I choked suddenly, spitting out the last few pills. I stumbled, losing my balance as my leg became entirely limp. I reached out for anything at all but just made my pain worse by grabbing the metal shelf. I fell to the floor with a crash, bottles crashing down around me. I laid there, staring at the corner of the ceiling. There was a small dot of green, making me think there was some sort of plant, but my vision was far too blurry to make anything out.

As I felt my body go numb, the colors blurring and fading around me, I wondered why I was even here. My luck used to be the best of anyone around, so why was I unlucky enough to be here? Did my luck finally run out when the wolf found me this morning? Was it when my team was slaughtered in front of me by raiders? Was it a few years ago when this whole damn thing started? Or was all my luck in the beginning just compensation for my unluckiness later on in life?

Because I could think bitterly now, I remembered all the things I had shoved down to just survive. How was this a fitting end for me? I was supposed to be smart, grow up and marry my childhood sweetheart! I hate that I could no longer recall her name. I wondered, for a moment, if I was just doomed from the start. After all, there was nothing anyone could do. The world was deteriorating, we all knew.

People back then used to say you'd survive if you were lucky, but how was surviving lucky. You had to carry the pain and memories of everything you've been through. You had to remember. Guess they never accounted for if someone was the last. Unfortunately, instead of dying in my parent's arms, safe and warm, I got to die in a forgotten city at the age of twenty. I knew, deep down, that this was it. 

I felt burning tears gathering in my eyes, and it wasn't long before they blurred the rest of my vision. Pain sparked in my heart, and I realized. I didn't want to die, not really. Terror gripped me with its iron claws as I drifted off to sleep, reaching up towards the sky in one final attempt to save myself before falling limp and giving in.

It was too late anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have a Tumblr if anyone's interested, but i'm too lazy to link it now so just look at "Clear Sky Writings" if your even remotely interested.


End file.
